Beyond My Limit
by PsyJulian
Summary: Julianna just wanted a normal life. But Her whole life was anything but normal after being forced in a boys dorm. CHAPTER 3 EDITED!SyrusXOCJulianna
1. Chapter 1

HEY! This is my second ever fanfic. Read Candy To Kisses when you have the time! Well, heres chapter 1 to Beyond My Limit!

**7:30, Aries Street-**

"Mom! Wheres my shoes!"

Those are the only words you could hear in the Yayui household.

If you looked through a window, you could see a girl that was trying to put on her shorts, jacket, eat toast, and comb her hair at the same time, you probaly would laugh if you saw her topple over the way she did.

"AAAUUUGGGHHH!" You'd probaly only hear that too.

5 minutes, the girl had finally put on her clothes and ate toast.

After the trip down the stairs, she reached downstairs.

"Okay, bye!" The clumsy girl walked as fast as she could, as if avoiding something.

"Julianna, wheres my kiss?"

"Auuugghh." After the moan of annoyance and a small lecture on 'Study Hard', the girl finally departed, waving at her mom.

Passing a few people, she started to run.

"OW!"

After backing up, she took a view of the person she bumped into.

"Watch it, budd-"

After examining who it was, she saw the guy wasn't half bad.

He wasn't hot, but more cute.

He had what looked like aqua hair, glasses, but she couldn't identify the color of his eyes.

"Umm...sorry."

'Wow, he's shy.' Julianna deicided that she would be friendly with this guy.

"Where are you going?"

"Duel Academy."

'Wow. He's DEFINITLEY shy. He mumbles alot.'

"Me too! Lets walk together?"

Julianna guessed the boy couldn't refuse, since I pulled on him all the way to school.

"I have to go, bye!"

"Bye."

I sat down next to a boy with jet black hair, as I examined the duel that was on.

After a while, I recognized the boy that walked with me here. The announcer said his name was Syrus Truesdale.

I was suprised that a boy like him dueled well.

My name was called, and I dueled as best as I could.

I knew that I woud win when I used the ritual Revival Of Chakra and summoned Chakra to the field.

I did win.

The next day, I got to the Slipher dorm. The only problem was that there were no more rooms.

The school official said I would have to stay in a Slipher Boys Dorm.

After a brief arguement, I was forced to the boys dorm.

When I knocked on the door, I was suprised and happy.

Because you know what?

I was staying in the same room as Syrus.

Yeah! I'm done with chapter 1! Expect Chapter 2 coming October 25!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Thanks to the reviewer who doesn't tell who they are, I'm making a side couple, JadenXAlexis!

"Julianna?"

"Yep it's me!"

"Hey Sy, who's that?"

Julianna looked over Syrus's shoulder and saw a fat looking glutton who was eating a cheeseburger, and Jaden Yuki, the guy that defeat Dr. Crowler.

There was seriously no way to ever forget Jaden Yuki. I mean, how often is it a Slipher Defeats a Teacher?

"Umm..guys this is Juli-"

"HI! I'm Julianna Yayui! How are you!"

I was kind of embarassed that my sudden outburst and the fact that I just lunged and greeted Jaden. Well, he did defeat Crowler. What Slipher wouldn't want him as an idol?

"Sorry."

'Great, Now I'm mumbling.'

"Thats okay! I'm Jaden Yuki, thats Chumley and you've already met Syrus, I presume."

After a bit of conversation, we deicided to walk to classes together.

"So, how's life?"

"Good."

"Thats nice."

'Okay, that was weird. For once in my life, I don't know what to say.'

I just wanted to end my life then and their, if the tension didn't kill me first.

It felt like a angel lifted me to heaven when we reached the class.

"So... yeah, see ya!"

I whizzed into the classroom, and for some reason, a picture of the roadrunner jolting past the wolf from a cartoon I saw somewhere.

Sitting down, in the Slipher section, I watched Jaden and Syrus sit down near the front.

Midway in the class, the teacher asked Syrus to pick up Pharoah.

"Ummm, Pharoah?"

"Yes. Unless you want to double as a scratchpost."

We all looked down at Syrus's feet including Syrus himself, to see a tan brown colored cat nuzzling Syrus's feet.

"HAHAHAHA!"

The whole class roared with laughs, and even I, Jaden, and Chumley laughed.

While walking back to the dorm, Jaden got us lost, so we all yelled at him, mostly because at the start, well, a flashback is much better.

Flashback

"Oooh great."

Chumley, Syrus, Jaden and I were just released from class, but after that, we realized that we had no idea how we got here, we just followed a bunch of Raa's.

"How do we get back now?"

"Don't worry guys, I know the halls like the cards in my deck!"

So, hesitating a bit, we followed him.

Clearly a mistake after we got lost.

Flashback End

"Now what?"

"Hey lets ask her!"

Looking in the direction of Jadens finger, we all spotted Jadens next source of direcions, since his instinct didn't work well.

A blonde girl was the person he was pointing at. She wore the same type of clothing as us, but with blue outlining instead of red.

'An Obelisk'

"Ummm, Jaden, I don't know if thats a god ide-"

But Chumley was cut off, as Jaden ran the girls way to greet her.

"Hey, you! Can I ask some directions?"

"Jaden, wait for us!

We ran towards Jaden only to find the girl backing up, gasping, clearly worried abou Jaden who was trembling on the floor next to a smirking boy with jet black hair.

"Chazz! What did you do!"

"Just protecting you against this Slipher Scum."

The blonde girl rushed towards Jaden, carefully picking his limp frame up.

As we reached the scene, we hurried to Jaden and the blonde girl, asking if he was alright.

"He'll be fine. I'll just take him to the nurses office."

Me ,Chumley and Syrus looked back at the Chazz boy all prepared to punch him in the torso, but he was gone.

"Whered he go?"

"He probaly just ran away. SCAREDY CAT!"

I covered my ears at the piercing name calling Chumley decided to yell.

"So, whats your name?"

The blonde girl smiled and responded.

"Alexis Rhodes."

Yeah Chapter 2 done! Expect the next chapter soon!-

PsyJulian


	3. Chapter 3

HI! Beyond My Limit Chapter 3! **PLEASE REVIEW! **I will update much faster when I get reviews! Seriously, in all, I have 8 reviews fo 3 fanfics. How about I shoot for ten reviews to update faster!

It was 1:00, and P.E. classes have started, except for the girls, who's gym teacher was sick.

She was going to go buying food for Alexis's sleep over, but she needed someone to come with her.

Alexis is probably buying supplies for the sleep-over, Jadens at the gym, so they're outta the question.

Chumley was at MacDonalds now due to a sprained leg he was excused from gym.

Then she heard Syrus's voice and decided to ask him if he could go shopping with her.

Whistling, Julianna skipped across what used to be bustling halls crowded with students, was now a hall with students rarely passing.

She heard Syrus's voice in the boys locker room and headed in.

Big mistake.

She saw him take a note out of his locker and slowly backed up to the wall and started to read.

It was faint, but it was there, she heard clearly.

_Ever since I saw you, I've been In Love with You,_

_Meet me in front of the girls dorm,_

_Alexis Rose_

For a second, it seemed as if her heart stopped and everything went black.

She slowly backed away and once in the hall, she ran.

She ran until her chest hurt and her legs begged her to stop.

But she ran faster.

When it was impossible to run, she collapsed.

She was found by a student and was sent to the health room.

After about 2 hours, she woke up.

"Where am I?"

"At the health room, dear."

Squinting, she saw a outline of a figure, and the girl came into vision.

She was a bit plump and was wearing a apron and a hat with a medical symbol on it.

Her blonde hair complemented her evergreen eyes nicely.

"Why, if it isn't for that boy, you would of been trampled over by the students.

A look of confusion went across my face, and the nurse responded to the look.

"Bastion Misawa."

When the words hit my mind, I was absolutely stunned. Bastion Misawa picked me up and took me to the health room. That was a sight to behold. A Raa carrying a Slipher to the health room. It would only sound more ludicrous if it was Chazz who carried her back, and she was glad it wasn't. She just hoped Bastion wouldn't make fun of her when she got out of the health room.

She lowered her head down in sadness, when she remembered about Syrus.

"Is something wrong, dear?"

I shook my head head. And I masked the horrible and limitless pain I didn't even understand yet.

**-**

Yay! Done for the chap. and Bastion comes in now! REVISED THIS CHAPTER!


End file.
